Shaman King: Shadows of Seduction
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Sequel to Escape from Aegolius Canyon. Hana, Sophia and co. are sucked into the Inner SpiritWorld, where they encounter danger making anything their parents accomplished look like childs play. Can they help Neo-King Ra protect Haven and Earth from Hell?


**Shadows of Seduction **

**Me: YES! I FINALLY GOT THE SEQUEL UP!**

**Athena: WHAT THE ***** TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

**Me: INSPIERATION ISSUES, THAT'S WHAT! I'M SORRY!**

**Sophia: Please stop screaming, Moon-chan, you're giving me a headache.**

**Me: Athena has to apologize first. (glares at her)**

**Athena: (glares at me)**

**Hana: Uhhh...I'm gonna get this started. BladeofMoonlight does not own Shaman King!**

**Chapter 1**

**/Hana's P.O.V.**

Hana tossed and turned in bed. He was dreaming; and it wasn't too pleasant.

_Dream_

_Hana wandered down the empty, snowy streets. There was total silence, expect for the howling winds. _

"_Hello?" Hana called. There was no reply. _

Where is everyone? _Hana wondered, picking up the pace slightly. _Usually at this time of year the streets are busy..._He kept walking. Gradually, something broke the silence. Voices. _

"_How's the Dark Gate coming along?"_

"_Splendid." A second voice replied. It was smooth and deep compared to the first voice, which was ragged and like dried ice. "That foolish woman. She's so bent on revenge she doesn't realize what she's doing."_

"_All the better for us." A female voice joined in. "Soon, the true hell will reach earth. Forget that dreamworld shaman have seen when they die."_

"_They think they've seen hell, know and master the ins and outs of the spiritworld." The first voice jeered. "They'll soon realize how wrong they were." _

_Hana rounded the corner, following the voices. Reaching the source, he hid behind a parked car and peeked through the window. He saw three beings standing in the middle of the street. They looked sort of like his mother when she used her dark mana, but they had no human aspects at all. Their faces were warped and twisted and half crystal, their glowing eyes were a sickly red color. Their wings were ripped and ragged, as opposed to his mother's sleek and undamaged ones. They had horns on their __heads, crooked tails, and blade-like claws on their hands. _

Demons. _The word came from the unbiddon depts of Hana's mind. He shivered despite the warm fur coat he was wearing._

"_Did you hear something?" The girl demon asked, looking around. Her companions gave her a strange look, before turning in Hana's direction. Hana hit the ground behind the cars' large tires, praying they hadn't seen him._

"_Did you see that?" The girl asked again._

"_What?" The first demon demanded, looking harder._

"_I think it was a human..." _

"_Don't be silly Krystal, humans think we are mere fairy tales. They couldn't find this world if they don't believe we exist." The first demon said contemptuously. _

"_Rishid..." Krystal shook her head. "What if it is a shaman?"_

"_Shaman can see into the spirit world, but they cannot reach true hell or true heaven until they die for real." The second demon answered, raising a hand to silence Rishid. "They have been banished, in a way, from the inner spirit world. Even if one reached it, they could not enter the gate." He shook his head. "Shaman have become proud and vain, Krystal. They cheat death and use gods to do their dirty work as 'spirit allies'. Have you seen that stupid excuse for a tournament they hold every 500 years? It's the ultimate proof of their vanity, thinking they can take what belongs to the Hell King and become lord of the living and dead themselves."_

Hell King? Inner Spirit World? _Hana wondered, shaking slightly. _

"_I agree. That 'great spirit' is simply a hazy image of Neo-King Ra's creations, the beings of life he formed. It is nothing compared to HIS power. Their arrogance knows no end." Krystal spat scornfully._

"_That King of Heaven..." Rishid seethed. "If it wasn't for him, we'd be ruling heaven, hell and earth under our lord." _

"_His light is blinding." The second one agreed quietly. "I'm surprised Shinigami can stand living in the human world without burning up."_

_Hana stiffened upon hearing his mother's name._

"_She is half-human." Krystal pointed out. "That might have something to do with it, Azzuen."_

"_What was Drake thinking?" Azzuen asked aloud. "Falling in love with a HUMAN!"_

"_She was a believer." Krystal murmured, almost defensively. _

"_True, she wasn't half as disgusting as some other humans I've seen, but still! They both died for it in the end when Drake returned to our world."_

"_Do you suppose Shinigami's son has inherited any of her powers?" Krystal asked softly. Every joint in Hana's body froze up. "I wonder...is he here right now...?" Her cold gaze trailed back to the car he was hiding behind. _

"_You do not 'wonder' Krystal. He is here." The car vanished. Hana scrambled to his feet, facing the three demons with wide eyes._

"_Hana Asakura..." Azzuen walked up until he was three feet away from Hana. "How much of that did you hear?"_

"_..." Hana took another step backwards. This demon was easily twice his size and probably a more skilled warrior._

_Azzuen sighed. "I can't hurt you, after all, you're dreaming. But you will tell me how you got here." His eyes glowed dangerously. _

"_I...I was just walking down the street." Hana stammered. "I...I heard the parts about Neo-King Ra and the Inner SpiritWorld."_

_The demon leaned over, looking straight into his eyes. "Repeat this to anyone other than your friends and you will regret it. Understand?" _

_Hana nodded meekly._

_Azzuen straightened up and gave him a stern look. "Good. What your people don't know won't hurt them...not yet. Now wake!"_

Hana shot up in bed, breathing heavily, his face streaked with sweat.

"Master Hana, are you alright?" Raika asked, appearing from his memorial tablet.

Hana was tempted to tell his spirit ally about his dream, but then he remembered Azzuen and decided against it. _At least I can tell Sophia. _"It's okay. Just a nightmare." Looking around, Hana noticed Sophia's bed was empty. "Where's Sophia?"

"Downstairs. She's on the phone with Athena."

"Thanks." Hana got dressed and walked downstairs. Sure enough, Sophia was on the phone chatting with their thunder shaman friend. The two years since they had escaped Aegolius Canyon had been peaceful, but not uneventful.

Deep Blue was head over heels in love with a prodigy aniu shaman, Amy, who was nice all in all, but barely aware of his existence. Minty was still poking into her brother's life, but she didn't smack him over the head as much. She herself was getting better at snowboarding and planned to enter a contest later that year. Athena was dating Bly, and her visits became more frequent, and he often tagged along. Tatiana had a crush on a boy in her class, and she had gone to his house to finish some school project he had asked her for help with. Drake skipped grade 8 and is in high school, and intended to become a detective when he grew up. Sophia was still hyper and friendly, and practically every boy in school drooled over her, and she found that mildly disturbing. In fact, she often hid in her locker to avoid lovesick suitors. And Hana? He had the sneaking suspicion Seria liked him. He had a slight crush on her himself, but didn't have the nerve to ask her. He was half-hoping she'd do that for him.

"Cool Athena, see you then!" Sophia hung up and turned around, smiling at her brother. "You're up, Hana! Did you sleep okay?"

"No." Hana complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" Sophia's voice grew quieter when she saw her brother's expression.

Hana looked around, making sure no one else was listening, and pulled Sophia into his room. "I had a dream. You can't tell anyone about this..." With that he explained quietly about his dream and the three demons. Sophia's wide rosette eyes never left his face as he finished.

"What's the Dark Gate, and who're Neo-King Ra and the Hell King?" Her questions were met with a helpless shrug. "And the Inner SpiritWorld?" Sophia pressed, scanning his face.

"I wish I knew." Hana replied, running his fingers through his messy hair.

Sophia bit her lip. "Should we investigate?"

"No way. It's WAY to dangerous, and besides, I don't think we can even get in. Think Sophia! There are demons in there! They're nothing like mom."

"But I want another adventure!" Sophia pouted, crossing her arms. "Besides, Azzuen said 'what your people don't know won't hurt them...yet!' they might attack anyway! We should stop them before that happens."

"Sophia, we're in over our heads!" Hana insisted.

"I'm telling you Hana, we can't just leave this!" Sophia frowned. "I'm telling Tatiana when she gets home, and-" She grabbed the phone before Hana could stop her. "-I'm telling Minty, Seria and Athena!"

Hana groaned as Sophia started dialing. _I never should have said anything to Sophia. 12 years living with her and I didn't guess she'd rat me out to our friends..._

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Finally, I got this up! I am so so sooooooooo sorry I didn't get it up sooner! I really am! I hope you can forgive me if I get this show on the road! **

**BladeofMoonlight, over and out!**


End file.
